loveandberryfandomcom-20200214-history
Version 2
Version 2 is the 2nd card collection of the International version of Love and Berry Dress Up and Dance!. It was released in early 2007 and is the International counterpart of the eventually released 2005 Spring-Summer Collection in the Japanese version. As usual, this introduces the first four types of cards: *'Hair & Makeup Cards', which changes the character's hairstyle and, and may give them makeup depending on the card. *'Dress Up Cards', which changes the character's outfit. *'Footwear Cards', which changes the character's shoes. *'Special Item Cards', which applies to the uncategorised cards that can buff (or nerf) Love or Berry's Dress Up Power in other ways that the above, such as Magical Time Plus, which adds more time. This collection was eventually re-released as Version 14 Classic with almost everything being the exact same except the card design. There are 21 Hair & Makeup Cards, 40 Dress Up Cards, 22 Footwear Cards and 5''' Special Item Cards. In total, there are '''88 cards in this version. Card Design Back Version 2's background consists of Love and Berry posing side-by-side, with love stretching her arm onto the front while Berry bending her arm to reach her head. "Made exclusively for LOVE AND BERRY by SEGA" is put on the top left corner, while the SEGA logo and "Ver 2" is put on the top right. On the bottom, there is the Love and Berry Dress Up and Dance! logo, the link to the now defunct loveandberry.com and the warning of "Card surface may lose gloss from hand grease. In such instance, gently wipe the card with soft cloth." in case the card front loses its shine. The barcode is on the east, just below the "Ver 2" symbol. It is colored blue with the background being a pink gradient background with stars. Version 14's card back is exactly the same, except with the fact that the card background is now blue and "Ver 2" is now replaced by "Ver 14 Classic." Front This version uses the standard, small dot, gloss used in many collections of Love and Berry Dress Up and Dance!. The card is surrounded by a border that is colored depending on the card's type. The following possible colors are: *Orange for Hair & Makeup Cards *Blue-green for Dress Up Cards *Blue for Footwear Cards *Violet for Special Item Cards Outlining the border is a dark pink ribbon that differs in size depending on which part of the card it is on. A part of the border is white with pink stars, with it saying the card's type and number. On the top right corner, part of the border becomes pink with dark pink stars, and a ribbon matching the border's main color. On top of the ribbon is the card type's initial with shining words saying "DRESS UP AND DANCE ✩" circling around it. As the border goes down at the right edge, it slowly enlarges the pink background, eventually forming a gradient with the border's main color. Shining stars are also part of the right edge. Inside of the border is a pink background that gradients with the white center of the card. The top left shows the card's lucky color, with the colors being contained within circles. The center of the card shows the its image, with below it on the southwest being the card's name (with the color matching the main border), underlined by the same pink outline, along with the card's description which color matches with the name. The barcode is on the west, with the it being colored blue and its background being white with pink stars. Official Checklist Cards Available New Cards Hair & Makeup Cards Dress Up Cards Footwear Cards Special Item Cards Returning Cards Hair & Makeup Cards Dress Up Cards Footwear Cards Special Item Cards Removed Cards Dress Up Cards *Military Girl *Casual Pop Category:Versions Category:Version 2 Category:International versions Category:Cards